


nah, she didn't

by novemberthird



Series: Excerpts From [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberthird/pseuds/novemberthird
Summary: Prompt(s): based around ‘she hated him’ ‘nah, she didn’t.’





	nah, she didn't

* * *

(seventh year, nineteen seventy-seven)

_everyone thought she hated him. yet no one noticed the half-smiles she would send his way, the almost laughs, the appreciative looks. no one but **him**. **  
**_

_‘severus,’ she breath as she quite literally ran into her former friend._

_‘lily,’ he said, taking her in as if she would disappear the next second—which she wanted to._

_‘i have to go,’ she made to push past her former friend only to be called back by him._

_‘off to meet **potter** ,’ he said james’ name with a sneer, ‘are we?’ _

_‘as a matter of fact, yes,’ she stood her ground. she was not about to let severus shame her for hanging around her friends—and a potential more than friend. ‘not that it concerns you who i associate myself with.’ she couldn’t help but add rather coldly, ‘but do say hello to mulciber and avery for me.’_

_‘lily,’ it was a plea. ‘you hated him, you hated potter as much as i did.’ he wanted it to be true; but how could it be, she thought._

_‘no, i didn't.’ she sighed, ‘you just wished i did.’_

* * *

_and as always, james potter was an oblivious idiot._

_while james did not believe she hated him, he remained firm in his belief that lily evans only desired friendship._

_‘she's a mate, padfoot.’_

_‘mates don't lie their heads in another mate’s lap and let them stroke their hair as they fall asleep.’ sirius saw a blush appear on james’ cheeks. ‘that was once, i was tired.’_

_sirius let out a dog-like laugh. ‘right, mates.’_

* * *

_‘you fancy him.’ snape’s accusation filled the empty corridor. she had to stop running into him._

_she pretended to be oblivious of what he was referring to, ‘who do i fancy?’_

_‘potter. you fancy james potter, that prat.’_

_lily sighed, ‘he's not much of a prat.’ that wasn't the denial snape was hoping for._

_‘you're not even going to deny it?’ he was hurt that she didn't even want to deny it, that she wasn't ashamed of her feelings for potter._

_‘no,’ she let out a small smile, ‘i do fancy him.’_

_‘you said he was a toerag,’ another accusation._

_‘yes, i did. and he was–still is really.’ she dared to laugh, ‘but i still fancy him.’ she turned to walk away._

_‘why him?’ his voice cracked, ‘why potter?’_

_‘i don't know.’ and with that she was gone._

* * *

_‘hey, james,’ she said as they sat next to each other on his bed doing paperwork._

_‘yeah?’ his voice was tired, his glasses lopsided, and his ropes wrinkled—he never looked better to her._

_‘do you fancy a drink?’_

_‘a bit. reckon padfoot would get us some if i asked?’ he looked so innocent as he said it. james potter was a sort of innocent that no one expected from a seventeen-year-old, not from the type of guy they were slowly falling in love with. yet it was his childlike innocent that lily adored._

_‘no, not now, you prat,’ he tilted his head at her._

_‘then why did you ask?’ confusion looked good on him. his eyes looked into her, trying to understand what he considered another puzzle in a language boys thought only girls understood._

_so instead of explaining it to him, she kissed him. a little kiss on the lips that left little to interpretation. yet the moron pulled away, adjusting his glasses._

_‘i don't understand.’ perhaps she wasn't obvious enough._

_‘i fancy you.’_

_his mouth opened and closed for a moment before a childlike grin erupted on his face._

_it took a moment before he cupped her face and kissed her the way she imagined a kiss with james potter would be._

* * *

_because she never hated the dork. even if he was a bit of a prat._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): based around ‘she hated him’ ‘nah, she didn’t.’ 


End file.
